


Canção de Orfeu

by LadyHeliotrope



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHeliotrope/pseuds/LadyHeliotrope
Summary: To be sung against the song 'Manaha de Carnaval' from the Marcel Camus film, 'Orfeu Negro.'





	Canção de Orfeu

**Canção de Orfeu**

_To be sung against the song 'Manaha de Carnaval' from the Marcel Camus film, 'Orfeu Negro.'_

I sing a song about you

And pray that you'll always be true

And when you are here

I think everything's clear

And I'm full of despair

For I'm a lonely person

And you're the best that's ever happened

This lowly life

Is full of a strife

That comes from self-awareness

And I know that you say

That you won't go away

But I fear that one day

You will leave me.

And it's what I expect

As a fatalist wrecked

On the isle of fret

In a sea of tears

I sing a song about you

And know that our love is past due

For like all good things

Your arms are made of wings

And soon I'll be alone

I'd never call a sooth-sayer

I know that our love too rare

But at the same time

I know you'll never be mine

For good. That makes me sad.

And I know that you say

That you won't go away

And I wish I could say

I believed you.

But I know that in time

That the fickle divines

Will wrest my muse fine

From my song.

I sing a song about you

And strain to hear you approve.

I play on the lyre

And throw ash in the fire

Of our love. To fill my expectations.

The gods will soon interfere

In the lives of lovers so dear

And whisk you away

From me. That is the day

I'll sing this memory.

And I know that you say

That you won't go away

While I see your eyes say

You'll betray me.

What can Orpheus do

If his lover's not true?

He only can woo

With his harp.

I sing a song about you

And pale at the thought of starting anew

For when one has loved

As deep as the turtledove

Where can I salvage my heart?

The cards are piled against us

And we never established much trust

I will do my best

To seize you from the breast

Of Hades. If you'd so like.

And I know that you say

That you won't go away

But when I see you don't stay

I can't believe you.

There is not much to say

To a lover's who's taken

Her leave of this place

To join my heart in the land of the dead!


End file.
